A Vampire's Secret
by LethalxRose
Summary: Edward is keeping one secret from Bella, to afraid to admit the truth to himself. How will she react when she finds out. xX One Shot Xx   !Fluff Alert! I fixed it so now it isn't one big clumpy paragraph


AN: Okay. . . I have finally retreated out of my Ami/Zoisite Funk and I'm trying very very hard not to return to it. So please don't insult this FanFic to harshly. . . Thank You and Enjoy! Although It might not make much sense because in Twilight & New Moon vampires "never sleep" but I read this in another book and thought it would be cute it if happened between Edward & Bella of course I tweaked it a little with my own creative-ness. Ha-ha! . . Okay I think I'm going crazy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was back at Edward's room again, after what seemed like eternity. For almost a month now, School, Charlie and event after embarrassing event of him saving my life due to my accident-prone ways, never finding a chance for just the two of us to be alone, has torn Edward and me apart. We needed some "Alone Time". My wish was soon granted and we where sitting alone on top of the soft leather couch in his room. Everyone seemed to be out for the night.

That was good. I had a lot of time to make up for in the lip action department. I cuddled up against him as his pale strong arms wrapped securely around my shoulders. I'm not sure who begun first but we were kissing each other until I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. When he started nibbling on my neck, Edward and I were both brought back to our senses realizing we crossed a few of those restrictions he had set in our relationship, for my safety of course. It's not every day that someone gets to date a Vampire and that does come with its disadvantages. Like him not wanting to change me, so that I too could join his family and spend the rest of my life with him for eternity.

"Any time you're ready," I offered. "Eternity is just a bite away"

"Bella." he growled, "I like you just the way you are, and you know that" he said brushing a few strands of amber hair away from my face.

"But you may like be better." I whined playfully.

"You cease to amaze me" he laughed his deep topaz eyes sparkling as he start to tickle me and I cried out in laughter.

I leaned back onto the sofa giggling and accidentally kicked something against the wall. We both froze hearing the noise and instantly Edward was off from on top of me and on the far side of the touch.

"What was that?" I asked straightening myself up, that's when I noticed something in his eyes changed, they weren't sparkling any more, instead he looked . . . worried?

Edward froze. His chocolate eyes could not mask the dark conflict that he was trying to conquer in his sole.

"Nothing" he said a little too quickly and I knew he was lying.

"Edward Cullen-," I started to growl but he cut me off my turning his head away from me.

After a moment, he stared at me and got up off the couch extending a pale hand to help me up. I took his hand and lifted myself up, a puzzled look forming on my face. He looked at me with deep, almost shameful eyes as he said,

"Bella. . . I want to show you something I haven't shown to anybody else before. . ."

He almost seemed reluctant to tell, or show I whatever he was hiding and I started to feel bad; I didn't want to pry anything out of my hunky Vampire if he didn't wish to admit it. Just as I was about to appologize, his hand emerged from the pocket of his jeans carrying a small black key. Curiosity got the best of me and I was too eager to know what all his secretiveness was about.

"Remember what I told you . . . that I don't sleep?" I nodded my head, almost feeling ashamed that I brought that up with him a few years ago.

He pushed aside the black leather couch to reveal a small wooden door. Never in my life would I have discovered the secret door, if Edward had not just shown it to me. He looked back at me one more time motioning to me with his hands, to follow him. Sliding the key into the door he unlocked it and then turned back to look at me again.

"Well . . . I do" he whispered and opened the door. "In. . . A coffin."

We both stepped inside the small dark dusty hideaway.

"But you told me vampires never sleep?" I suppressed the thought that kept rambling in my head.

"We have different sleeping patterns then humans. . . we don't have to sleep every night to rejuvenate ourselves. More like once every month or so."

With that said, he stepped to the side. There, hiding in the shadows in the shape of a casket was the secret he was hiding from me.

Edward Cullen's Coffin.

It was simple and colored midnight black. I brushed my hand against the lid feeling the smooth placid texture. Next to it was a small wooden table, with an half burnt scented candle.

"I had no clue-" I said finally, barley louder then a whisper.

"You weren't supposed to"

"But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid. . . " he looked down at the ground and a small smile played across his features when he looked back up at me, 'I was afraid you would start stereotyping me as the evil bad-guy vampire in movies"

I laughed and encased him in a hug.

His icy fingers wrapped around my waist and held me while he placed his head on my hair and took a sniff, "You smell like strawberries"

"It's the shampoo," I answered trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

I took his hand off my waist and held it up against my heart, "You never have to hide anything from me," I said looking up into his eyes. God he was gorgeous. The candlelight illuminated his features and tiny specks of light where cast off his pale skin.

"I know," he said, his eyes lonely. "I guess. . . I was trying to hide it from myself." Edward and I then retreated out of the tiny room, hand at hand. Both of us remained silent as he closed and then relocked the door. Once again concealing his conflicted true identity.


End file.
